The present invention relates to a grommet for fixing an object and the like such as, for example, a cable and the like along a groove portion of a channel-type steel material and the like, and by using lips of the channel-type steel material, the grommet can be fixed or freely stopped.
Conventionally, there is well known a clip including a head portion capable of being inserted into an attachment hole of the other member, and a flange portion whose external shape is larger than the attachment hole (see paragraph [0021] and FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-78065: Patent Document 1).
In the conventional head portion, there is provided a claw portion elastically protruding toward an outside thereof (see paragraph [0021] and FIG. 1 of the Patent Document 1).
In the conventional flange portion, there is provided a rib protruding toward the other member (see FIG. 1 of the Patent Document 1).
However, since the conventional clip is fixed to the attachment hole of the other member, when the clip is fixed by using the lips of the channel-type steel material, there is a problem that the clip may move along the groove portion of the channel-type steel material and the like.
Thereby, each invention described in the aspects is made in view of the problem wherein the conventional technology has, and an object of the invention is as follows.
(Aspect 1)
The invention described in an aspect 1 has the following object.
Namely, the invention described in the aspect 1 sandwiches the lips between a flange portion and elastic leg pieces from an inside and an outside, so that by using the lips of the channel-type steel material, the grommet can be fixed or freely stopped.
(Aspect 2)
The invention described in an aspect 2 has the following object in addition to the object of the invention described in the aspect 1.
Namely, in the invention described in the aspect 2, the elastic leg pieces act on plural portions in a longitudinal direction of the groove portion of the channel-type steel material and the like so as to be capable of preventing inclination in the longitudinal direction of the groove portion of the channel-type steel material and the like.
(Aspect 3)
The invention described in an aspect 3 has the following object in addition to the object of the invention described in the aspect 1 or 2.
Namely, in the invention described in the aspect 3, bulging portions abut against the lips so as to be capable of preventing a movement in the longitudinal direction of the groove portion of the channel-type steel material and the like.
(Aspect 4)
The invention described in an aspect 4 has the following object in addition to the object of the invention described in the aspect 3.
Namely, in the invention described in the aspect 4, due to slits, an elastic force can be provided to the bulging portions.
As a result, according to the invention described in the aspect 4, not only the movement in the longitudinal direction of the groove portion of the channel-type steel material and the like can be prevented, but also an inserting force of a base leg portion can be reduced, and also an adjustment of an attachment position in the longitudinal direction of the groove portion of the channel-type steel material and the like can be facilitated.
(Aspect 5)
The invention described in an aspect 5 has the following object in addition to the object of the invention described in any one of the aspects 1 to 4.
Namely, in the invention described in the aspect 5, projections and the elastic leg pieces abut against front and back surfaces of the lips so as to be capable of preventing wobbling in a front and back direction of the lips.
(Aspect 6)
The invention described in an aspect 6 has the following object in addition to the object of the invention described in the aspect 5.
Namely, in the invention described in the aspect 6, due to notch portions, an elastic force can be provided to the projections.
As a result, according to the invention described in the aspect 6, not only the wobbling in the front and back direction of the lips can be prevented, but also the inserting force of the base leg portion can be reduced.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.